Temporada 6B
A Temporada 6B (Season 6B, em inglês) é o espaço narrativo situado entre o final do arco The War Games (que conclui a 6ª temporada da série clássica) e o início de Spearhead from Space (o primeiro arco da temporada seguinte). Explicação Esta lacuna existe porque a regeneração do Segundo Doctor (interpretado por Patrick Troughton) para o Terceiro Doctor (interpretado por Jon Pertwee) nunca foi mostrada explicitamente na televisão - embora possamos ver o rosto do Segundo Doctor se contorcendo e começando a mudar, e então desaparecendo no vazio. Em vez disso, os telespectadores ficaram apenas com a impressão de que o Doctor havia sido condenado a duas coisas: uma regeneração forçada e o exílio na Terra. Assim, a Temporada 6B contém histórias nas quais o Segundo Doctor está vivendo sob a "ameaça" dessas duas sentenças. Dependendo da história envolvida, ele pode ou não estar vivendo na Terra, mas todas as histórias deste período mostram ele esperando para sofrer a regeneração forçada. A Temporada 6B é considerada como teoria ou fanon por fãs que consideram apenas as histórias televisadas como "aceitáveis" ou "canônicas", mas serve também como pano de fundo para muitas histórias não televisadas, mas oficialmente licenciadas. Como esta wiki considera de igual valor todas as histórias oficialmente licenciadas, a noção básica de que o Segundo Doctor teve ainda muitas aventuras depois de The War Games é considerada como "verdadeira" dentro do [[Universo de Doctor Who|universo de Doctor Who]]. Origens A ideia de uma lacuna temporal entre The War Games ''e ''Spearhead from Space surgiu em 1969, o ano em que Patrick Troughton deixou a série. Na época em que o Primeiro Doctor (William Hartnell) regenerou para o Segundo (Patrick Troughton), as coisas estavam relativamente tranquilas para a Polystyle Publications, a empresa que licenciava as HQs oficiais de Doctor Who. Houve um intervalo de precisamente uma semana entre a saída de Hartnell e a entrada de Troughton na série de TV, e a publicação semanal TV Comic pôde seguir sem problemas. Em 1969, no entanto, Troughton saiu no final da temporada. Para piorar, um intervalo de tempo significante iria ocorrer, devido a diminuição da quantidade de episódios de Doctor Who quase pela metade. Quase seis meses se passaram entre o final de The War Games e o início de Spearhead from Space, o maior intervalo entre episódios transmitidos até aquele momento. thumb|left|A única imagem licenciada do momento da regeneração do Segundo Doctor. ([[HQ: The Night Walkers)]] Sem querer parar a publicação de suas histórias em quadrinhos de Doctor Who, a Polystyle continuou publicando histórias com o Segundo Doctor. Nestas histórias, o Doctor se encontrava exilado na Terra, mas ainda aguardava sua regeneração imposta pelos Time Lords. Por um período de tempo, o Segundo Doctor viveu uma vida de celebridade no requintado Hotel Carlton Grange em Londres. (HQ: Action in Exile) Ele viajou pela Terra, respondendo a chamados recebidos através da central telefônica do Hotel, sem nem sinal de soldados da UNIT por perto. (HQ: The Mark of Terror, The Brotherhood, U.F.O.) Certo dia, convenientemente na época em que Spearhead from Space foi exibido, ele participou de um game show chamado Explain My Mystery, que pedia a especialistas que explicassem fenômenos supernaturais. Sem conseguir solucionar o mistério proposto a ele ao telefone, o Doctor se dirigiu a uma fazenda na campanha inglesa. Lá, no meio da noite, ele foi capturado por espantalhos controlados pelos Time Lords e forçado a se regenerar. Em seguida, eles mandaram a TARDIS em uma última viagem, deixando os leitores pensando que, ao voltar, o Doctor sairia da TARDIS em Oxley Woods e desmaiaria, já como sua terceira encarnação, assim como no primeiro episódio de Spearhead from Space. (HQ: The Night Walkers) No entanto, estas histórias em quadrinho foram logo esquecidas. Em uma época sem internet, o compartilhamento de tais histórias com tantos outros fãs não era tão fácil, e assim elas ficaram fora do alcance dos fãs por várias décadas. Fãs começam a teorizar Enquanto isso, Patrick Troughton retornou a Doctor Who na pele do Segundo Doctor, cada vez parecendo um pouco mais velho. Ao mesmo tempo, gravações de episódios mais antigos como The War Games e Spearhead from Space começaram a ser obtidas com mais facilidade. Os fãs começaram a questionar o que estavam vendo. As questões mais perguntadas incluíam: * Por que o Terceiro Doctor aparece TV: Spearhead from Space com diversos itens que o Segundo Doctor não possuía no final de TV: The War Games, como um anel, um bracelete e um dispositivo de localização da TARDIS? * Como, em TV: The Five Doctors, o Segundo Doctor sabe que os Time Lords apagaram as memórias de Jamie McCrimmon e Zoe Heriot? Suas mentes foram apagaras imediatamente antes de o Doctor aparecer "girando" no final de The War Games, então o Doctor girando não pode ter sido um indicador de que ele estava se regenerando. * Por que o Segundo Doctor está mais velho em TV: The Two Doctors? * Como é que Jamie sabe sobre os Time Lords em The Two Doctors a menos que The Two Doctors aconteça depois de The War Games para ele? * Como pode o Segundo Doctor estar trabalhando, ao que parece, voluntariamente, para os Time Lords em TV: The Three Doctors e em The Two Doctors? * Por que o Segundo Doctor possui um dispositivo para chamar a TARDIS de volta que o Sexto Doctor não possui em The Two Doctors? * Em The Two Doctors, por que a sala de controle da TARDIS do Segundo Doctor possui um design obviamente diferente daquele que ele usava antes de seu julgamento? * Possivelmente relacionado ao item acima: Como pode o Segundo Doctor estar tão confiante em sua habilidade de buscar Victoria após The Two Doctors se ele não conseguia controlar a TARDIS durante sua própria era? * Por que a flauta do Doctor está na sala de controle secundária em TV: The Masque of Mandragora? Ele nunca foi visto usando a sala de controle secundária na série de TV, então ele deve ter estado lá em algum momento posterior a The War Games. Estas questões foram minuciosamente consideradas no livro The Discontinuity Guide por Paul Cornell, Martin Day e Keith Topping. Neste livro surgiu uma teoria que foi rapidamente adotada pelo fandom, eventualmente se tornando parte do "fanon". Quando a BBC começou a publicar trechos do Guia em seu website, a teoria passou de fanon para, essencialmente, "política" da BBC. Ainda em 2014, a "temporada 6B" se mantém como parte do guia oficial de episódios da BBC. O texto completo da posição oficial da BBC sobre a temporada 6B é mais extenso, mas a ideia geral é mais ou menos essa: :Em vez de passar pela regeneração mostrada no final de The War Games, o Segundo Doctor foi recrutado para trabalhar para a Agência de Intervenção Celestial, uma organização clandestina criada pelos Time Lords mencionada em TV: The Deadly Assassin. Durante este período, Jamie e Victoria voltaram a ser companions do Segundo Doctor, que também recebeu um controle remoto Stattenheim para convocar TARDIS, e passou a executar um número desconhecido de missões, incluíndo aquela mostrada em The Two Doctors. Eventualmente, a associação do Doctor com a CIA foi terminada por razões desconhecidas, e o resto de sua sentença War Games executada no início de Spearhead from Space. Estabelecida como um fato narrativo A TV Comic já havia estabelecido um período de tempo narrativo onde o Segundo Doctor havia sido exilado na Terra. Por outro lado, a noção do The Discontinuity Guide de um Segundo Doctor pós-''War Games'' trabalhando para a CIA se manteve puramente teórica durante certo tempo. Era apenas uma maneira de explicar a descontinuidade. Foi Terrance Dicks, então, que pôs a teoria em prática. A "Trilogia Players" de Dicks fez a teoria ganhar vida, usando-a para explicar a presença do Segundo Doctor em PROSA: Players e World Game. Este último livro, na verdade, leva o leitor desde o final de The War Games até o início da associação do Doctor com a CIA, e sua primeira aventura em missão pela organização. Assim, este último livro do Segundo Doctor, publicado depois que David Tennant apareceu pela primeira vez como o Décimo Doctor, reescreve de forma efetiva a história da era do Segundo Doctor. Foi preciso que mais de trinta anos se passassem desde que começaram a surgir dúvidas sobre as aventuras em cores do Segundo Doctor, mas finalmente havia algo publicado, com o logo da BBC, que finalmente explicava tudo. A Temporada 6B, com praticamente todos os detalhes planejados por Cornell e cia., não era mais apenas uma teoria, mas uma explicação narrativa acolhida por Terrance Dicks — o homem responsável pela maior parte da descontinuidade. Histórias ocorridas durante este período Todas as histórias listadas abaixo fazem parte da Temporada 6B a partir da perspectiva do Segundo Doctor. en:Season 6B Categoria:Temporadas